


Heat of the Moment

by Lepa93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepa93/pseuds/Lepa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel had trashed half the motel room during their argument. As the men continue fighting, lust overcomes anger, and they end up doing more than just hair pulling. Top!Cas/Bottom!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Fanfiction account:   
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8642111/1/Heat-of-the-Moment
> 
> Meaningless smut that I wrote for a friend of mine out of boredom!   
> The first piece of published smut that I have written.  
> Constructive criticism, negative or positive, is much appreciated!

He'd long since forgotten what they were arguing about. Their fight had escalated into shoving, violent hair pulling, cloth ripping, and now Castiel is pinned against the wall, his fingers wrapped in Dean's hair, pulling with tremendous force to try and get Dean away from him. Castiel manages to knee Dean in the crotch, getting the hunter to release his grip. The angel shoves the slightly taller man on the narrow single bed so his legs are dangling off the side and grabs the front of Dean's dark olive-green button-up and pulls his face closer to his own. Blood's flowing down the side of Dean's chin, his split lip bleeding profusely.

The hunter's hands are now gripping Castiel's wrists, his eyes are open wide, glaring straight into the angel's deep blue ones. The men stare at each other in momentary silence, neither moving or blinking before Castiel let's go of Dean's shirt so that the man flops down on the bed with a quiet grunt, letting go of Castiel's wrists. The hem of Castiel's bloodied trench coat brushes against Dean's arms as Castiel climbs on top of Dean, straddling hips that immediately attempt to buck him off. Failing in his attempt to throw the angel off of him, Dean grabs Castiel's trench coat and tries to fling the other on the bed next to him. His efforts are blocked by the fingers that entwine around his own and pin his arms beside his head. Castiel's tie had disappeared at some point during their fight and the first few buttons of the angel's white collar shirt have snapped off. The slightly open shirt is exposing his clearly defined collar bones, and Dean can't help but lick his lips at the sight. Castiel notices the slow movement of Dean's tongue across those plump, thick lips, and without warning presses his own against Dean's.

The moan escaping Dean's lips is questioning, but after a short moment of hesitation, Dean responds to the kiss. He flinches and jerks his head to the side, ending the kiss when Castiel bites down on his bottom lip, drawing more blood from the split. Castiel lets go of Dean's right hand and grabs the mans face, pulling Dean's lips back to his own. He can taste the coppery flavor of the crimson liquid oozing from the wound. Dean parts his lips to allow access to Castiel's exploring tongue, his right hand finding its way to Castiel's head. Dean grabs a fistful of the dark locks between his fingers and pulls backwards hard, forcing Castiel to break the kiss. Castiel's face is angled to the side so that Dean is able to lick the side of his lean neck. The angel shudders and allows a pleasured groan to escape his chapped lips:

"Dean!" Castiel releases his hold on Dean's face and grabs the back of the other's neck, turning his head so he can once again devour Dean's mouth with his own. As their tongues brush against each other, moving around as if to a slow paced rhythm, the men battle for dominance, both pulling at each others clothes, attempting to wrestle the other down on the bed. Dean manages to throw Castiel off of him for a second, but fails in pinning the man beneath him on the bed. He ends up laying on his stomach on the soft mattress, his button-up shirt dangling off his other arm. Castiel is busying himself trying to remove it completely.

Dean is trying to turn around, but Castiel has him pinned down on the soft bed; he is twisting the young hunters other arm behind the mans back. Castiel takes his turn licking the side of Dean's neck. His tongue trails a path from Dean's shoulder to his earlobe and he nips at the sensitive skin below Dean's ear playfully, rousing a surprised yelp from the other man.

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean exhales loudly, arcing his neck in pleasure and closing his eyes. A shiver of pure bliss runs through his spine when Castiel massages the left side of his lower back and starts lifting his t-shirt, revealing the toned muscles of Dean's back. Castiel releases Dean's other arm and raises the man's t-shirt up further. Dean helps Castiel get his shirt off by raising his arms up. Once the t-shirt is a crumbled mess on the floor and Dean's whole back is visible for Castiel to see, the angel starts removing his trench coat. Dean tilts his head back and watches in fascination as the man straddling him is slowly, teasingly slowly removing the beige coat. Once the coat is off, Castiel's suit jacket is the next to go. The angel opens the buttons on his white collar shirt, but leaves it on, allowing his slender chest to show through the open fabric. Dean's eyes travel up to Castiel's barely showing nipples; the urge to caress them rising.

"Cas, let me –" Castiel interrupts Dean by placing a hand atop his mouth, his other hand moving to undo his belt.

"Be quiet Dean." Dean trembles: Castiel certainly knows how to be intimidating. Dean is a bit frightened, but simultaniously finds the angel both seductive and incredibly sexy. Dean feels his arms being pinned above his head and tied to the bedpost with the cold leather belt. He struggles underneath Castiel's body weight, pulling on the restrains in his arms wishing his hands were free to explore the angels smooth, velvety skin. Castiel lets his upper body fall on top of Dean's. His fingers are running all over Dean's lean back, quickly making their way down towards the hunters round rear, sliding over to caress his abdomen before reaching the waist of the mans jeans. Castiel slips his fingers underneath the band of the jeans, carelessly pulling them down to Dean's knees. Dean tugs on the belt restraining his arms again, hoping even more now, that he could run his hands through his angel's body and hair, wishing he could be the one laying kisses on the others bare skin.

Castiel stands up and completely removes Dean's jeans off his muscular but lean legs before removing his own trousers and shirt, throwing both pairs of pants and the wrinkled top to the side of the room. He climbs back on top of Dean, who has now shifted his body so he's laying on his back, shoving Dean's legs apart, so he's sitting between them. Castiel leans forward to plant a quick kiss on Dean's lips, then starts trailing kisses down towards Dean's navel. His hands massage the muscles on Dean's chest, fingers teasing and pinching the hard nipples.

"Cas, hurry up!" The man underneath the angel moans and looks pleadingly at him. Castiel does as asked and proceeds to remove Dean's boxers with his teeth, discarding them on the floor with the other clothes once they've been removed. He takes off his own boxers then goes to kiss the hunter, hands cupping the sides of the mans flushed face. Castiel's hot tongue slips in Dean's mouth and the men spend the next couple of minutes aggressively caressing their tongues in each others mouths. When Castiel pulls away, they are both panting hard, their pupils dilated and cheeks red.

Castiel bends down so their cocks are touching and slowly starts rocking back and forth, creating friction and causing shocks of pleasure to course through both men's spines. Dean arcs his back and pulls on his tightly wrapped bonds. He throws his head back and moans loudly when Castiel suddenly enters a wet finger in him, slowly moving it in and out. Before long another finger is being pushed in. Castiel starts scissoring his fingers, moving them around in Dean's tight hole, trying to open him up enough so that it won't hurt too much when Castiel finally pushes in. One more finger is added before they are all withdrawn. Castiel wets his fingers again with his saliva and strokes them against his dick, then places the tip of his hard and more than ready cock against Dean's entrance, completely neglecting to put on a condom. Castiel lifts Dean's legs, placing the other one on his shoulder so he has better access. Dean groans loudly and takes in a shaky breath when Castiel starts pushing in, doing it so slowly it's almost agonizing.

"Oh my god, Cas!" Dean tugs at his restraints again, "Untie me!" he continues, twisting his arms around in an attempt to free himself, causing the leather belt to dig into his skin. Castiel pushes himself fully in, ignoring Dean's plea. "Come on Cas!" The angel starts moving, his hands holding Dean's hips steadily in place with a strong grip; strong enough to leave marks the next day. Castiel's preparation had been scant at best, so the angels slow movements hurt at first. Dean bites his lip and lets out a few muffled hisses, biting down with so much force that the blood starts flowing down his chin again. "Please, Cas!" Dean pleads, and Castiel finally moves his arms up to Dean's bonds, undoes the belt and allows Dean's arms to fall free on the bed beside his head. Dean gasps for breath when Castiel starts moving faster, hitting just the right spot, and wraps his arms around the mans neck, the fingers of his other hand twisting around the angels hair, pulling Castiel's face closer.

"Oh, Dean!" Castiel shudders when Dean jerks his head back by yanking up from his hair. Castiel quickens his pace even more. He entwines his digits around Dean's dick and starts stroking it in rhythm to his own thrusts. As the pleasure starts building up, their moans get louder, the hair-pulling gets stronger, their pace gets faster. The room smells like sweat and both men's cheeks are crimson red from the heat. Dean's legs wrap around Castiel's torso, holding on for dear life when his orgasm nears. Castiel's other hand is desperately trying to keep him balanced while the other is still rhythmically moving along Dean's hard, already leaking cock.

Dean buries his face in Castiel's neck, his breaths coming in sharp, hot pants against the other's shoulder. He is so engrossed in the heat of the moment, that he doesn't even notice the room door opening, Sam walking in before realizing the situation and quickly walking back out, a horrified expression on his face. Castiel hadn't seemed to notice either, busy rocking back and forth, his mouth sucking at the sensitive skin on Dean's toned shoulder.

A few more rapid thrusts of Castiel's hips combined with the angel's smooth hand gently caressing Dean's cock does it for him. He cries out in ecstasy as he comes, the sound of his orgasm bringing Castiel's pleasure to its peek. Castiel throws his head back and ejaculates, his dick still buried inside Dean. The man nearly collapses on top of the hunter, managing just and just to keep his balance. Castiel pulls out, leaving Dean with a slightly stinging feeling of emptiness, and rolls on the bed next to Dean, gasping for air, wiping the sweat that slides down his forehead. Neither man moves nor speaks for what seems like an eternity, both desperately drawing in much needed oxygen.

"Oh god, I need a shower." Dean moans and moves off the bed, stretching his aching joints. Castiel stands up with him, eyes taking in every inch of Dean's naked body. "We need to do that more." Dean turns around to give Castiel a quick peck on the top of his nose.

"Do what more?" Castiel turns his head questioningly, looking like a confused puppy. His hair is a mess, flying in all directions atop his head.

"The angry sex. I completely forgot what we were fighting about."

"We had an argument over – " Castiel starts, but Dean interrupts him.

"Dude! Don't remind me! I don't wanna get mad at you again." The hunter starts dragging his exhausted body towards the small motel bathroom. "I need a shower. You coming?" Dean asks Castiel, who immediately follows without asking further questions. They close the bathroom door behind them and step in the small shower stall together.

Meanwhile, Sam is busy trying to frantically rid his brain of what he had just witnessed, shocked and horrified at the sight of his brother in such a position; although, the real shock came from the fact that Dean and Castiel had done it on his bed. He'd known for a long time that his older brother and Castiel were together, he was actually the one to encourage the angel to tell Dean about his feelings towards him, but he never wants to see what he had just seen again. He sighs and leans back against the motel room door.

"We need to start renting separate rooms."


End file.
